


Long Time No See

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Break Up, Exes, M/M, Post-Break Up, kinda funny ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long-time college couple Jaehyun and Doyoung meet again at a reunion after their vague break-up five years ago.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Long Time No See

Doyoung is standing in front of the university parking lot, wondering if it’s not yet too late to make a run for it and skip the batch reunion. Maybe no one will notice, he thinks to himself, scratching his head. He looks around and spots a group of people heading excitedly to the university gates. They are all dressed up. The men in fancy suits and the woman in crisp yellow dress. The sound of their laughter gives him anxiety and Doyoung starts to walk back to his car. Just then, he hears someone say his name.

“Doyoung?”

He turns to look and it’s Jaehyun. Doyoung can’t tell if it’s the appearance out of nowhere that shook him, or if it was his beauty that sent an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This man’s face, he screams in his head. Is there even any possible way to not get stunned by his beauty?

Jaehyun was walking towards him now and Doyoung, rooted on the spot, has no choice but to watch him and his steps.

“Long time no see,” are the first words he says to him.

How long has it been?

“Yeah, hi.” Doyoung brushes his hand over Jaehyun’s, which he has offered to him for a handshake.

Jaehyun laughs and asks, “Are you just about to leave?” 

“No, I was just,” Doyoung stammers. “I was just worried I left something in the car.”

They stay there looking at each other. Under the ancient trees that has always stood watch in the university parking lot. In the kind of soft light seen only in the last days of Autumn. A light breeze.

“Well, aren’t you going to check what you left in there?” Jaehyun is smiling now. His smile lighting up his face in the most breathtaking way possible.

“Fuck,” Doyoung whispers under his breath and quickly turns around. He goes to the side of his car, opens it, and randomly rummages around the seat. “Ottoke,” he groans. He hears Jaehyun clear his throat and Doyoung straightens up. “You can do this,” he tells himself and walks to where he was waiting. 

“Let’s go?” Doyoung asks, not looking at Jaehyun, making him laugh loudly.

Jaehyun jokingly bumps his shoulder to Doyoung. “Ah, don’t be like this. It’s been a long time, it’s okay. Nobody will remember,” he says to him. And it calms Doyoung down a little, just enough for him not to walk a whole meter away from Jaehyun.

They enter the university gate and their eyes go wide when they see the same security guard in his post. The man has been in the university since they were doing their undergraduate degree. He recognizes the two men and breaks into a big, friendly smile, arms outstretched as he greets them.

“Why look who it is!” The guard says loudly, laughing.

Doyoung and Jaehyun look at each other and before any one of them could say anything, greets the old man back. The guard has lost a bit of weight and his hair had grayed around the edges.

“Well, as you can see, I’m still here,” he says. “I was already supposed to quit a few years back because this old man wants to get his rest but what would you know, my youngest suddenly got knocked up so I had to keep my post to help her out.” He begins to ramble, telling them about his children. 

Jaehyun listens attentively, and it shocks Doyoung to hear him talk about the old man’s children like they really know them. Jaehyun even refers to them by their names. He catches Doyoung watching him and mouths a, “What?” It catches Doyoung off guard and makes him laugh.

This, the old man sees and playfully nudges them. “So you two,” he makes a gesture with his two hands. “Are you two still together?”

The question stuns them both. And it feels like a whole long moment passes before he speaks again.

“Ah, it’s just… I remember you two during your university days,” the old man says. “It’s either you two are always in a fight, avoiding each other, or you’re inseparable, rain or shine. So,” he says again. “What’s the news about you two? Going strong?” He looks at them expectantly, his smile never wavering.

Jaehyun answers, “Yes of course, we’re still together. How will I ever let go of this one,” he says, pulling Doyoung close to him. “He’s my soulmate.”

The old man laughs and nods. “Good, that’s good.”

Doyoung is completely taken aback by Jaehyun’s actions. It had been him who had left him five years ago. It had been him who told him they should take a break. It had been him who moved away and never spoke to him again. 

“I had to put his head in a helmet, like you said, so he wouldn’t bump this cute little head of his anywhere and just realize he doesn’t want me anymore,” he is joking with the old man now and they are chuckling together.

Doyoung forces a smile. 

The guard then says, “That’s good, that’s good you have each other. It’s sad to grow old alone and without a hand to hold. Believe me, I know. That’s good,” he says once more before he waves them off. 

Jaehyun’s arm is still around Doyoung and when the old man is finally out of sight, he lets go. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun whispers. “But you saw how happy he was to see us. It sucks that he’s still here, I just didn’t want him to get any sadder if he heard what kind of dumb mistake I’d done to you then.”

Doyoung’s mind is reeling. From Jaehyun’s touch and now what he’s just said. Mistake? Doyoung wonders. He thinks what he did is a mistake? Well he’s right, he thinks. But where was this all this year? Where was he all this time? What does he want now?

As if to answer his question, Jaehyun shares that he’s been out of the country the past few years. “I can tell you all about it later, if you want to hear it. We can go somewhere quiet and talk. What do you say?”

Before Doyoung can answer, they walk into one of their batch mates in the hallway. They do not notice how close they are standing next to each other like that and what it must have looked like for her. She then goes, very excitedly, “Oh, hey! Wow this is so exciting! You two are still together?”

Doyoung suddenly bursts out laughing and puts his arm over Jaehyun’s shoulder and whispers, “Okay we’ll sort it out later. Her father died recently I heard…”

So Jaehyun replies, “Yes, planning to start a family soon, too!”


End file.
